Kagome, Kagome
by Breathe Forever
Summary: What happened to yesterday?


**A/N: Music: Seduction - Usher**

**Drawings: Just got photoshopses. So none.**

**Yeah so... Here's all 1 hour of thinking written down on... the computer. It was more like typed.**

**Really Angst-y. Sorry peoples.**

**NOW FOR SOME POEMNESS!**

* * *

K**a**g**o**me**,** K**a**g**o**me

**(**M**y, **H**a**v**e** Y**o**u F**all**e**n)**

**B**rea**th**e F**o**r**e**v**e**r

* * *

Kagome, Kagome

My, have you fallen

These words won't even reach your tainted ears

Kagome, Kagome

You have followed your calling

You were destined to be killed by your fears

You were always so worthless and pitiful and kind

That you were destroyed for the love that you just couldn't find

You couldn't see beyond your own perfect little world

Your innocence so strong that it couldn't even curl

Kagome, Kagome

Why have you fallen

My cries don't reach your deadened ears

If I could trade the world, I'd trade it for you

You deserved much more than your blood tinged blue

You were merely killed by my own fears I couldn't face

Your pure, gentle soul was murdered without grace

You stood up to all I couldn't bare

But, I have never deserved to be treated fair

You lit my path with wisdom and courage

But, all your kindness and patience was born to be damaged

Kagome, Kagome

You are appalling

Your innocence couldn't stand my fear

The fact that you loved everything, yet no one at all

Your strength, innocence, caused you to fall

I am filled with hate, as bitter as can be

While you are the trapped bird, fluttering, but not free

Heed my words, in the afterlife

You are still on Earth, heart stabbed by a knife.

All you wanted was someone to love

And to live your life surrounded by The Blessed Dove.*

You are trapped by your world's limitations,

Never will you feel enlightments dark illuminations.

Kagome, Kagome

I truly pity my peers

Watching the time tick away the years

Living in a blurred reality

Believing the best in their light-hearted mentality

It's horrid that the truth will take a blow to the heart

And slowly crumble apart

Maybe someday I'll see your face without scars

When I meet you in the stars

How cruel is the cold wind to brush right by

Ignoring that you are no longer alive

Kagome, Kagome

You were in so much pain

You couldn't take the world's acid rain

The beautiful soul that was you

Had to die by the hand of Truth

You grew old, while I stayed young

I couldn't stand how much that stung

Taken upon myself, I swung without regret

But now, seeing you there I could not forget

How cruel and merciless that must have felt

And how I caused that pain all on your caring self

Maybe if my pride hadn't taken hold

I could have watched our love unfold

Immortality is painful in solitude

But with a lover its enough to say i would have cooed

Kagome, Kagome

I love you so much

I'll give up the world for your warm touch

* * *

***Religous figure. The Blessed Dove is that weird dove on fire, used in Catholic churches to represent Jesus or The Holy Spirit/Ghost.**

**A/N: This is a poem about Inuyasha's view on Kagome as she changes over time.**

**Also, this took place after all the Naraku ass-whooping, and THE FUN BALL being purified to smitherins. Except... Inuyasha and Kagome never kissed and never got married T^T.**

**Kagome never had kids, and never got married to anyone else, either, just in case your wondering.**

**Kagome also went back to Inuyasha's time, and they were reunited the same way, and she stayed with her fuedal friends, the well sealed. She became a second Kikyo; pure, but not cold. Kagome remained same old Kagome, except she became a priestess.**

**Story: Inuyasha, our half-demon had to watch as his love, Kagome grew old and he stayed young. He wanted to tell his love to her, but never could. He saw her innocence and loving heart, but could tell she was looking for someone to love. His friends, Miroku and Sango, grew old, too. Inuyasha started to fear loosing Kagome. Soon she got sick, and was slowly dying from the incredible pain she was in. Inuyasha decided to end it all for her, so he stabbed Kagome right in the heart. He realized his mistake and wished he could've told her he loved her while he had the chance. He thought she had hated him, but she also could've loved him. Inuyasha follows his one true love, Kagome into the stars, by commiting suicide.**

**Sad...**

**He at first blamed Kagome, but then he noticed it was all his fault.**

**Fear is the embodiment of Inuyasha's tarnished-ness. Innocence is the embodiment of Kagome's purity.**

**Kagome was so innocent, she was untouchable in Inuyasha's point of view. Because he thought of himself as tainted, while she was pure. He believed he had defiled her when he had become her friend, and even more so when he killed her.**

**My first poem on here.**

**Sharp objects are welcome. But soft things are preferred.**

**B**rea**th**e F**o**r**e**v**e**r


End file.
